The present invention relates to workbenches, especially those workbenches that incorporate features for cleaning of objects.
Machining and processing of an object often involves exposing the object to various materials, including cutting oils, lubricating oils, marking chemicals, penetrating inspection dyes, and other chemicals. Also, the machining and handling of the object often results in the adherence of chips, dust, dirt, and other particles to the surface of the object.
In order to accurately measure the dimensions and inspect the surfaces of the object, it is necessary to first remove these materials from the object. Often this removal is performed on top of a working surface, with the operator blowing compressed air or a cleaning liquid at the object such that the material is removed from the object but deposited in the surrounding work area. In some instances the cleaning liquid is sprayed out and not easily collected and removed from the work area for subsequent disposal. Further, the removal is often performed in a cleaning area separate from the area in which the object is measured and inspected. Subsequent to the removal, there is time lost and cost incurred in moving the object to the measuring and inspection area. Further problems with the use of high velocity air or cleaning liquid include the possibility of the material causing an eye injury to the operator, or the possibility of the operator slipping on a wet floor.
What is needed is an invention that overcomes the shortcomings of the related art. The present invention does this in a novel and unobvious way.